Les regrets d'un roi
by Maewan
Summary: Bilbo était tout ce qu'il y a de plus important pour Thorin, il était sa vie, son univers. Pourtant maintenant, à cette heure et cet instant, il ne lui restait que ses souvenirs et regrets. Bilbo ne reviendrait pas, tout était définitivement terminé entre eux. - Thilbo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Et voilà, je suis de retour une fois de plus avec une nouvelle histoire. Bon à l'origine j'avais prévu que ce ne soit qu'un TS mais en le composant, j'ai eu l'envie de lui rajouter une suite alors selon vos commentaires, vous me direz si vous vous voulez la suite. En tout cas, elle sera écrite. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Thorin était maintenant seul dans le caveau de sa famille, seul à genoux devant la table mortuaire où reposait la personne qu'il aimait le plus dans ce monde – avec ses neveux bien sure. Ce n'était pas un nain, mais pour lui... son cher Bilbo méritait tous les honneurs. Il méritait de reposer auprès des plus grands nains de la lignée de Durin.

Si aucun bruit ne quittait ses lèvres, ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots pendant que les larmes dévalaient ses joues et se perdaient dans sa barbe. Tout cela était de sa faute... Bilbo était mort par sa faute, parce qu'il était aveugle, parce qu'il l'avait banni loin de lui... parce qu'il lui avait préféré l'or d'Erebor, sans jamais voir qu'il n'avait agit que pour tous les protéger. Depuis le tout début et jusqu'à sa mort.

Au prix d'un grand effort, le roi sous la montagne parvenait à se remettre debout et passait une main dans les cheveux frisés et dorés de son amour perdu. Plongé dans ses souvenirs, il commençait à tresser l'une des mèches du gisant.

« Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner... ? »

_« Voleur ! Traître ! »_

_La voix de Thorin raisonnait dans la montagne quand un grand bruit se fit entendre. Bilbo tremblait en sentant la prise de son roi se resserrer autour de sa gorge. Thorin n'était plus là, son regard ne montrait plus le nain avec qui il avait tant partagé ces dernières semaines. Ce n'était plus le roi qui l'avait fermement enlacé au sommet de la montagne, après qu'il l'ait sauvé de Azog le profanateur. Ce n'était plus ce nain fort et bon qui l'avait gardé avec possessivité contre lui de nombreuses nuits, lui parlant de la vie longue et heureuse qu'ils auraient ensemble.._

_Non, ce n'était plus lui. La fièvre l'avait emporté loin de lui._

_« Thorin je t'en prie ! Écoute moi ! Je... J'ai fais ça pour toi... pour... pour que personne ne meurs inutilement...je... je ne veux pas que... »_

_C'était si dur de respirer... tellement dur. Le regard trouble, se sentant sur le point de suffoquer, Bilbo avait cru voir un éclair de lucidité dans les yeux de son roi et il tombait lourdement au sol, se frottant la gorge et respirant profondément pour faire entrer l'air dans ses poumons. Dans son champs de vision, les bottes du nain pivotaient, lui faisant savoir que ce dernier lui tournait maintenant le dos._

_« Partez. Je vous bannis de cette montagne Bilbo Baggins. Si vous avez un jour le malheur de remettre les pieds sur ces terres, je jure que vous ne trouverez que la mort. »_

_Les larmes roulaient sur les joues du hobbit. Ce n'était pas possible... le renvoyer... c'était déjà comme le tuer. Il sentait son cœur se briser aux paroles de Thorin, mais déjà ce dernier ne se préoccupait plus de lui. Dans la salle, personne n'osait se dresser contre lui, personne n'osait défendre **leur** hobbit... il serait trop risqué de vouloir raisonner un nain touché par la fièvre de l'or. Seul et ravagé, Bilbo quittait donc la salle seul. Dehors, Fili et Kili l'attendait et posait une main douce sur son épaule. Ses garçons... eux aussi allaient créer un vide en lui. _

_« Oncle Bilbo... » commençait Fili, ne pouvant finir sa phrase que par un regard désolé qu'il partageait avec son frère._

_« Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Veillez sur Thorin et... si la raison lui revenait, dites-lui que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. »_

_L'incompréhension peinte sur leurs jeunes visages, les jeunes nains hochaient la tête en se demandant comment, oui comment Bilbo pouvait ainsi pardonner. Eux en seraient absolument incapable, pas qu'ils n'aiment pas leur oncle – loin de là même – mais le hobbit venait de se voir banni et menacer de mort, ce qui n'était pas un facteur encourageant à la compréhension et au pardon. Loin de là même, non ? _

_« Soyez prudent les garçons. » finissait par souffler le semi-homme, avant que ses pas ne l'emmène loin de la salle où la Compagnie entière se retranchait, loin de Thorin... de tout le monde. Quand il tournait dans le couloir, la voix des deux frères lui parvint une dernière fois tandis qu'ils criaient dans sa direction._

_« Nous reviendrons vous chercher quand tout sera terminé ! C'est une promesse ! »_

_Un sourire triste aux lèvres, Bilbo ne fit qu'un signe vague de la main avant de disparaître définitivement. _

Cette image fût la dernière que ses neveux eurent de Bilbo encore en vie. Jour après jour, ils essayaient de se souvenir de leurs bons moment avec le petit être tiré de sa Comté, mais malgré tout, l'image redevenait toujours celle que lui, Thorin Oakenshield, avait marquée sur son visage avant qu'il ne parte. La tristesse, la douleur, la trahison surtout... ces sentiments qui durent être les derniers de son amour véritable avant qu'il ne meurt.

« Thorin... ? Tout est prêt pour la cérémonie. » fit une voix féminine, près de la porte qu'il avait prit soin de fermer dans un premier temps. Il reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille, de plus, sa petite sœur était bien la seule à pouvoir lui parler en de telles circonstances.

« Encore un instant je te prie... » commençait-il dans un murmure, puis de demander en finissant cette tresse compliquée, terminée par un clip d'argent aux armoiries de la famille : « Vous n'avez pas oublié les narcisses sauvages... ? Bilbo adore ces fleurs. »

« Il y en a Thorin. »

Malgré sa tristesse, un sourire passait sur le visage du roi. Au moins, il réussira a faire une chose de la bonne manière. Il se souviendrait toujours de la fois où il avait découvert à quel point son hobbit aimait les fleurs, et plus encore les narcisses sauvages...

_Ils étaient en train de se reposer tous ensemble, la journée touchait à sa fin et comme souvent, Thorin avait envoyé Bilbo chercher le bois pour le feu. Sauf que cette fois, cet incapable – mais non moins adorable – de hobbit ne revenait pas et malgré tout le dédain dont il pouvait faire preuve, l'héritier de Durin commençait à s'inquiéter. Il était bien le seul. Fili et Kili se chamaillaient pour savoir qui des deux était le plus beau. Bofur tentait de convaincre Bombur de faire un régime sans le froisser – courage Bofur. Bifur sculptait un jouet. Nori et Dori expliquait à Ori que non, mettre le fer des nains dans le ''troufignon'' d'un dragon ne suffisait pas à le vaincre – ce qui faisait toujours sourire Thorin. Balin et Dwalin enfin, se contentaient de fumer en compagnie de Gandalf. Donc en gros, tout le monde se fichait bien du retard de Bilbo. Son Bilbo qui détestait que l'on le fasse attendre. _

_Armé de son épée – juste au cas où – Thorin partait donc entre les arbres pour rechercher cet horripilant bonhomme aux cheveux dorés qui rappelait le miel, si ce n'est leur odeur de pêche qui lui chatouillait parfois les narines, au regard si expressif qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de lui parler pour savoir ce qui traversait son cœur, ses petits sourires maladroits quand il se sentait observé... non en fait, Bilbo était agaçant car il était la créature la plus adorable du monde. _

_Alors qu'il avançait encore, un chant léger lui vint aux oreilles. Intrigué, le nain rangeait son épée et, caché derrière un arbre, il pût observer une scène des plus saugrenue pour lui. Les nains n'étaient pas tellement fleurs et nature, aussi quand il vit que Bilbo avait posé son tas de bois pour cueillir des fleurs, l'incompréhension se peignait sur son visage. _

_Placé ici, Thorin avait l'impression d'être une espèce de voyeur et sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas finirent par le mener dans la petite clairière où Bilbo ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Par un réflexe, le futur roi se raclait la gorge et sans surprise, le hobbit sursautait, mais il tombait aussi en lâchant ses fleurs pour se retrouver le nez dans un parterre de Narcisse. Son regard s'emplissait de peur, comme s'il craignait de se faire rabrouer une fois encore et la vérité sautait aux yeux de Thorin._

_Il était la source des peurs du cambrioleur._

_Dans cette situation pourtant, même si le remord gagnait Thorin, le rire fût sa première réaction. Pas un rire gêné, non, celui que l'on a lorsque l'on voit un ami dans une situation délicate mais non dangereuse. Bilbo le regardait comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser et restait tout aussi stupéfait quand Thorin s'agenouillait à ses côtés pour passer une main dans ses cheveux afin d'en retirer une narcisse qui s'y était logée et la lui tendre avec le bouquet qu'il avait laissé tomber avant, non sans paraître gêné._

_« Tenez maître hobbit... »_

_« Bilbo. » soufflait le semi-homme, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres._

_« Je sais votre nom. » rétorquait Thorin, surpris par cette réplique de son vis-à-vis, stupeur qui s'intensifiait et s'étoffait par une incompréhension des plus totales. _

_Bilbo s'était mis à rire, un rire nerveux, de ceux que l'on a parfois de manière incontrôlable et qui peut durer durant de longues minutes dès qu'il se calmait, son regard se posait sur le nain et repartait de plus belle en voyant sa mine renfrognée. Pourtant entre deux, il parvint à expliquer au roi ce qu'il voulait dire. À savoir que le nain pouvait simplement l'appeler Bilbo. Sans formules de politesse, sans toutes ces formalités alors qu'ils voyageaient ensemble depuis des mois maintenant._

_« D'accord m.. Bilbo.. et hum.. pourquoi preniez-vous ces fleurs au lieu de ramasser le bois demandé ? » questionnait Thorin, un peu trop brusquement vu le teint pâle du hobbit qui se confondait maintenant en excuse en se tordant les doigts nerveusement._

_« C'est que.. depuis toujours j'aime énormément ces fleurs. Je les trouves magnifique et en plus... le jour de ma venue au monde, l'une de ces fleurs a poussée sur le rebord de la fenêtre... ma mère disait que c'était un bon présage. Le signe d'un avenir heureux. » expliquait le hobbit, avant de rougir vivement. « Thorin.. ? Qu'est-ce que... » et de se stopper, la large main du nain posée sur sa joue en une caresse tendre alors que... oui, alors que pour la première fois ils s'embrassaient._

Signe de vie heureuse... il fallait croire que ce présage aurait été exact s'ils n'avaient jamais frappé chez lui pour prendre part à cette aventure. Si lui, Thorin roi sous la montagne, n'avait pas été trop fier et malade pour se rendre compte de la logique des actions du hobbit, ce dernier serait désormais à ses côtés pour régner sur ce royaume, l'épauler dans les situations les plus délicates. Il ne se tournerait pas vers un trône vide en quête d'un sourire ou d'un signe rassurant du semi-homme quand le doute le gagnait. Ce trône... il en avait ordonné la confection pour ne jamais oublier son erreur, gravé d'un côté aux armoiries de sa famille, de l'autre, avec la maison à laquelle ils avaient tous frappée il y a plus d'une année maintenant. Il avait tellement poussé les nains à le fabriquer rapidement qu'à peine trois semaines après sa commande, tout était prêt. Il ne manquait plus que Bilbo et ça, parole de Thorin, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il supplierait même Bilbo à genoux pour le faire revenir. Mais Kili était entré alors qu'il contemplait cet ouvrage qui symbolisait l'importance de Bilbo pour lui...

_« Mon oncle ! Mon oncle ! » criait-il, le visage crispé et le teint blafard. Il n'était pas avec Fili, rien que cela suffit à inquiéter le roi. Les frères ne se séparaient jamais tant qu'ils le pouvaient. « Nous savons où est Bilbo.. les... les elfes de Mirkwood ont.. répondu à notre lettre. Il... il est chez eux. »_

_Mais Thorin savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et quand Kili reprenait la parole, il savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite. Bilbo ne voulait sans doute plus le voir malgré la lettre d'excuse qu'il avait faite parvenir à tous les endroits où le hobbit aurait pût se trouver depuis la bataille. Les hommes de Laketown lui avait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas vu Bilbo depuis la bataille. Les elfes venaient de répondre c'était un bon signe, au moins l'habitant de la Comté n'avait pas eu la folie de rester pour se battre... il n'était pas l'un des nombreux êtres portés disparus pendant la bataille des cinq armées. Il n'était pas un corps non-identifiables. _

_« Il est mourant.. Fili a fait préparer les poneys. Les... ils ont dit qu'il ne passerait pas la semaine... »_

_Mourant... mourant... ce mot tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Thorin. Comment ? Est-ce qu'il avait été blessé au combat et avait refusé de revenir vers lui ? Avec ses paroles... cela n'aurait pas été étonnant. Est-ce qu'il était tombé malade lors de son trajet retour et recueillit par les elfes ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il devait comprendre._

* * *

**Et voici pour ce premier chapitre. j'espère qu'il vous aura plus et surtout n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis sur le texte. à très vite!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Et voici le second chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire en fin de chapitre si avoir la suite vous intéresse ! Car oui, malgré ce que vous allez lire, une suite est en préparation pour cette histoire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Thorin était alors partit aussitôt, refusant que ses neveux viennent, et ne se reposait pas même pour dormir. À Laketown, il avait pris d'autres poneys avant de repartir aussitôt vers la forêt des elfes. Malgré cela, il fallut trois journées entières pour rejoindre le royaume de Thranduil sans encombre – à part quelques orcs qui avaient survécus – et l'inquiétude n'avait fait que s'intensifier tout au long du trajet. Qu'allait dire Bilbo en le voyant ? Est-ce qu'il allait le détester malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit ? Est-ce qu'il allait seulement accepter de le voir ?

_Posant pied à terre, le nain se présentait aux portes de la cité elfique où il était attendu, mais comme d'habitude, il fallait faire avec les convenances. _

_« Je suis Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, roi sous la montagne. Je demande une audience avec le roi Thranduil concernant un ami des nains ayant subit un affront et qui trouve le repos chez vous. »_

_« Suivez-nous Roi Thorin. Notre roi vous attend auprès de votre ami. »_

_Et il avait suivez deux elfes qui l'escortait. Plusieurs fois, il avait sentit les regards invisibles d'autres elfes sur lui, mais cela lui importait peu. Il allait revoir Bilbo.. il allait pouvoir s'excuser et le ramener chez eux, il ferait tout pour le guérir, même si pour cela il devait donner sa vie. Les quelques minutes de marches dans un dédale de couloirs parurent une éternité pour le nain qui sentait son cœur taper contre sa cage thoracique. L'elfe se stoppait alors devant une porte et d'un signe de tête l'invitait à entrer après qu'il ait frappé. La porte sembla pivoter lentement et alors il le vit. Bilbo. Pâle. Sans vie. Les larmes ne purent plus être retenues._

_De la bouche d'un Thranduil si aimable que l'on devinait que la situation était critique, Thorin apprenait que Bilbo s'était battu durant la bataille des cinq armées. Il apprit que la chance insolente qu'il avait eu à un moment précis de cette guerre éclair était une intervention de son cher hobbit et son anneau magique. Qu'il avait été grièvement blessé à cet instant et n'avait qu'eut la force de se traîner au plus près des tentes elfique pour y retirer son anneau. _

_Pourtant si ses blessures physiques étaient guéries, il n'en était pas de même pour le reste et il avait été évident de voir qu'un autre mal rongeait Bilbo et le tuait à petit feu. Ce mal au départ purement mental était devenu visible par la présence d'une trace bleuâtre sur le torse du hobbit, située au niveau de son cœur et alors, si au départ les elfes respectaient la volonté de Bilbo à ne pas prévenir les nains, ils avaient finis par répondre positivement à la lettre venu d'Erebor. Pour que l'habitant de la Comté sache qu'il n'était plus un paria mais aussi – soyons honnête – pour que le roi nain voit ce qu'il avait causé comme dégât. _

_« Thorin... »_

_Tiré de ses sombres pensées, Thorin voyait alors que son cher cambrioleur avait ouvert les yeux et que l'elfe l'avait laissé. Tentant de rassembler son courage, le souverain s'approchait et posait sa main dans les cheveux du malade pour y exercer une caresse douce et replacer quelques mèches collées sur son front fiévreux. _

_« Je suis là mon cher Bilbo... »_

_« Pourquoi.. ? » _

_Pourquoi ? La réponse lui paraissait tellement naturelle. Mais elle ne l'était plus pour la créature frêle à ses côtés. Il avait tout détruit en une fraction de seconde._

_« Pour te ramener à la maison Bilbo. Les garçons t'ont préparés une surprise et jamais je n'aurais dû faire ce que j'ai fais. Sans toi, nous serions tous morts... sans toi, je ne serais plus de ce monde. Pourquoi... Pourquoi est-ce que tu es resté ? Pourquoi t'es-tu interposé.. ? Je regrette tellement. Bilbo, je donnerais ma vie pour toi. Je t'en prie, rentre avec moi et guérit... bas-toi ! »_

_« Pourquoi... ? » demandait Bilbo, un sourire triste naissant sur son visage alors que ses mains froides et tremblantes s'évertuaient à effacer chaque larmes osant souiller le visage de son roi tandis que ce dernier hochait la tête, incapable de parler maintenant et stoppant les gestes du hobbit pour déposer une myriade de baisers dans les paumes de ce dernier. « C'est pourtant évident... j'étais prêt à donner ma vie pour la tienne, si c'était à refaire, je recommencerais. »_

Thorin s'en était voulu. Comment la folie avait-elle fait de lui le meurtrier de son unique amour ? Il avait l'air si paisible maintenant, dans son sommeil éternel.. une nouvelle fois, ses lèvres se posaient sur le front de Bilbo et lorsqu'il se levait, ses neveux étaient là, accompagnés de Bofur et Ori. Les nains les plus proches de Bilbo, qui avaient tous voulus porter le brancard mortuaire fait du bois le plus riche, recouvert par un drap épais immaculé et sur lequel divers présents avaient été déposés en mémoire de ce valeureux personnage.

Tous les nains de la compagnie avaient été très touchés par la mort de Bilbo bien sur, mais sans aucun doute, les neveux du roi ainsi que Bofur et Ori avaient été les plus atteints. Ils avaient été les plus proches du hobbit depuis le début, cela pour diverses raisons. Bofur pour sa bonne humeur permanente. Ori par sa politesse excessive et sa timidité. Fili & Kili simplement parce qu'ils étaient eux, de jeunes nains insouciant et ayant à cœur d'intégrer leur hobbit au mieux.

Cette fois il était l'heure, comme un seul nain, les quatre nouveaux venus portait un côté du support de Bilbo. Thorin se trouvait juste devant et ouvrait la marche. Pour son dernier voyage, le sauveur d'Erebor aurait les honneurs dignes d'un roi. L'ensemble de la montagne serait traversée pour que tous puissent le voir, des heures seront sans doute nécessaires car nombre de nains voulaient rendre hommage à la plus courageuse des créatures du monde – selon les mots de leur roi – et certains s'étaient levés aux aurores pour cette occasion.

Comme cela était attendu, la foule était dense et le silence était si pesant que l'on pouvait le sentir vibrer dans l'air au passage du cortège funèbre. Les visages du Roi, des jeunes princes et la Compagnie entière qui fermait la marche étaient fermés mais dans leurs regards, nous devinions aisément la peine que tous partageaient en ce jour.

Dix heures. Ce fût le temps nécessaire pour traverser la ville gigantesque jusqu'au tombeau prévu exclusivement à l'intention de Bilbo Baggins. Cet endroit avait été découvert par accident et rénové au plus vite. Il était question d'un ancien temple à Mahal et son épouse, une vaste étendue d'herbe s'y trouvait étrangement, des plantes pouvaient même y pousser grâce à une ouverture permettant au soleil d'y entrer. Sous une butte de terre, les nains avaient creusés assez pour créer la porte d'un trou de Hobbit et avaient créés une pièce assez large pour faire entre quelques nains et le gisant de Bilbo, un bout de Comté dans la montagne. C'est ici que Thorin avait fait planté les narcisses que son amant aimait tant. En souvenir de cette discussions et de leur amour.

Une fois dans cette demeure éternelle, tandis que le peuple attendaient en dehors de la vaste pièce de commémoration, les amis d'une année purent faire leurs adieux en privés. La maison se vidait finalement petit à petit pour ne laisser que le roi et ses souvenirs une fois encore.

Des siècles durant, Thorin vint chaque année passer une journée auprès de Bilbo. La première fois, il avait été stupéfait en constatant que son amour n'avait pas changé. Lui qui pensait ne trouver hélas que des ossements l'avait découvert comme s'il était partit la veille, comme s'il dormait. Ce prodige s'était répendu dans la montagne et pour beaucoup, ceci devait être l'œuvre de Mahal en personne.

D'année en année, le prodige restait et âgé d'un grand âge, sentant la fin arriver, Thorin avait un jour scellé la porte du tombeau pour s'étendre prêt de son éternel amant, à la place étant la sienne depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne. Il n'avait pas eu d'enfant, mais Fili ferait un roi merveilleux et sa succession était assurée en un petit prince brun, fils de son héritier.

La fatigue le gagnait cette fois. Il était prêt et la mort lui semblait si douce.. en fermant les yeux dans ce qu'il savait être son dernier sommeil, le roi voyait le sourire de Bilbo sur le point de l'accueillir, il sentait la caresse du vent, l'odeur de pêche du hobbit qui lui avait tant manqué.

« Bilbo... j'arrive. La prochaine fois, je ne gâcherais pas notre bonheur. Je t'en fais le serment au nom de Mahal et de ma lignée. »

Cette nuit-là, une fleur dorée poussait devant la porte de ce trou de hobbit particulier. La plus belle que l'on ait jamais vu depuis la naissance de ce monde. Un signe d'espoir et de promesse.

* * *

**Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? N'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions, cela fait toujours plaisir ! à bientôt !**


End file.
